


Touch across time: Nyx x Lightning

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Lightning is bored from on and off work days because of the holidays, until she gets a devious idea. And the games begin.





	Touch across time: Nyx x Lightning

Lightning hadn't been working much thanks to the holidays. She had done some journaling here and there but nothing serious, which was good on one hand. But on other hand this left her with alot of free time, which wasn't something she was use to yet.

After tossing and turning in her bed for awhile she glanced at her clock that sat on the nightstand, "Its only 1100....great." Rolling back over she smashed her face in between the pillow and the mattress, hoping that by some far stretch of the imagination she'd go to sleep.   
After forcing her eyes closed for 10 minutes sleep seemed to finally answer her call, until her phone began to vibrate along the bed.   
Furious she jumped up from under her hiding spot and was ready to devour whoever had disturbed her rest. Opening her messages, she cooled her rage and drew back her clutched teeth.

Light sat there for a moment reading over the message. It was a text message from Warpboi AKA Nyx,   
"Hey shortcake watcha up toos."

Light then began pecking away on her phone screen, typing out a reply.   
"I thought you were supposed to be at work?"

After the message sent lightning gave a yawn surrendering to the fact that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep. Slowly getting up from her bed, light walked over to the mirror then glanced at her wild rose pink colored hair. Some strands of hair scattered here and there, it was actually a funny look "My head looks like a wild chocobo, good thing I'm home for the day.."

Making her way into the living room she fixed a bowl of cereal then made her way onto the couch. Plopping down but careful to not spill any cereal. Light began flipping through the channels to see if there were any good cartoons on.   
Mature as alot of people thought she was lightning sure did love cartoons. Was it the comedy violence? The Complete acts of stupidity or humor characters performed? Or was it the stories? Nope it was mainly for the memories, though she did get a good laugh out here and there.

During her days as a kid on cocoon Lightning and her sister serah would jump onto the couch with bowl of Mog's Moogles with marshmellows cereal. Watch the Saturday morning cartoons and just enjoy each others company. While their parents were at work.   
It was times like this where her mind was allowed to wonder, that she really missed her friends back home and her sister, "I wonder how their doing? No doubt Serah and Snow have tied the knott, maybe even Yuel and Noel too.."

Pulling her eyes away to her phone she flipped it over to see if he had responded back. "Guess that dork really is at work.."

After a few minutes of laughing at the characters and finishing her cereal her phone vibrated once again.

  
"Hey i asked the question first shortcake °(´Г`)°  
I am at work....But today is alittle slow -(´^`)-"

Lightning shook her head,   
"Well to get answers you gotta answer some dork.  
I'm just eating breakfast and watching cartoons..  
Aaaand whats with the emojis (°\\\\_\\\°)  
Did you forget which girlfriend your texting?"

After sending the message light got up from her spot to put her bowl away. She loved teasing him and starting miny fires, it was her thing. It started with her starting stuff and ended with him chasing after her. Even though lightning wasn't an easy target, nine times out of ten he would catch her. Then hold her hostage as he fell asleep from exhaustion, or "demand" more cuddle time.

Lightning would say she didn't wanna wake him up because he was exhausted and Nyx would just give this sarcastic smirk. Saying "sure love, you totally don't enjoy being all next to me. Nope not you." This would then fluster lightning.

After about twenty minutes of no smart comeback or witty comment from him lightning knew something was up. "What is he plotting?"

Heading to her bedroom she began getting dressed and combing out her chocobo hair. "Well if he is plotting something why make it easy for him.."   
Once she was all dressed she grabbed her bag, then cellphone and headed out the door. But paused when a clever idea crossed her mind. "Today I'm gonna have my own fun.."   
Running back inside she grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a message out and left it on the counter.   
She then made her way out of her apartment and began making her jounery toward the more bussier parts of Insomnia.

Later that evening Nyx had finally gotten off work, he hadn't seen Lights message till now. After reading it he began making his way toward her apartment, "You just wait farron, i got jokes too." He said in a playful manner.

But once he got inside he didn't see any trace of her, which shocked him. "She said she didn't have work...hmm. Maybe i missed something?"

As he went to lean on the counter to go through his messages he noticed a note on the counter addressed to him. Raising an eyebrow he opened the folded sheet of paper and read what it said.

Once he had finished reading it, a familar grin grew along his lips. Nyx stood straight up then reached for his blade and began inspecting it. "So someone wants to play, fine. I'm game, too bad for her she thinks i have to work tomorrow. Jokes on her, i have tomorrow off."

With that Nyx left and made his way outside, "This is probably an improper use of magic, but it wouldn't be the first time. I'll just call this training." With that Nyx threw his blade toward a high building and suddenly he was gone. Leaving behind blue shards in his wake.

The game was on, and the clock was ticking.

To be continued...


End file.
